Unspoken Words
by inveritas
Summary: Tony is collecting Kate's things from her desk and stumbles across something that should have been said long before. Post Twilight, Tate. Please review.


_Hi everyone, this is a little idea that came into my head today. I hope you like it. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

He walked over to her desk, it had an eerie feeling because she wasn't ever going to be there anymore. She was gone. He stood and starred for a moment before touching anything, he felt like she would come and yell at him any time now because he was at her desk, touching her things. It saddened him deeply that she would never be able to do that again.

He enjoyed their bickering and banter, he loved to ignite her fuse and he knew she liked it too, even though she would never have admitted it.

He placed the box on the table, ready to place her belongings inside. He opened her drawer and placed her gun and badge into the box. Once he had removed them he saw an envelope with his name on the front. He picked it up and opened it.

It read:

_Tony, _

_The very fact that you are reading this means I am probably not here anymore because you know there is no way I would let you look through my things, although that never stopped you in the past. _

_The reason I'm writing this letter is because I wanted to let you know how much I care. How much I care about you and your company. Boy did that sound weird, I bet you're laughing now. I could never tell you these things because I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't return the feelings or that you'd make some stupid joke about it, although I do know you are capable of more, which is why I need to write this letter just to let everything out, for you to know how I feel. _

_Remember the time Gibbs, you and I were staying at that house and that iguana crept into your bed? And you tried to shoot it. That is one of my favourite memories, the look on your face was priceless. And when you had the Pneumonic Plague, boy was I scared for you. I never told you this but I wasn't infected, but I stayed with you anyway, why? I can hear you asking, because I care Tony, I care about you, I guess you know that by now huh, well what you didn't know, and I didn' t even really know it myself until recently, but I love you Tony. I can't believe I just said that, but I did and it's true. _

_I hope I have a chance to tell you these things in person. Maybe one day I'll work up the courage to tell you, but in case I don't at least you'll have this letter one day. _

_Love, _

_Kate. _

When Tony finished reading the letter he just starred at it. He couldn't believe Kate told him she loved him. It was true of course that he loved her, he just wished he could have told her that. Now it was too late. The only woman he ever truly loved was gone. Tears formed in his eyes and one escaped down his cheek, he looked up and spotted McGee walking toward him. He quickly wiped the tear from his face.

"Tony, what are you reading?" McGee asked.

"It's a letter from Kate." Tony answered.

"Tony, you shouldn't be going through her letters." McGee said.

"It's addressed to me Probie." Tony said, showing him the envelope.

"Oh I'm sorry. What does it say?" McGee asked.

"Just some stuff." Tony replied.

"Stuff? Like what?" McGee insisted.

Tony just looked at him, the look was telling him to drop it.

"She was my friend too Tony." McGee said.

"I know Probie. She was the one." Tony said.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

Tony just gave him a look that said, drop it. McGee could tell now the letter was private and meant obviously for Tony's eyes only.

"It's ok Tim, I just miss her a lot." Tony said after a moment of awkward silence, he could see McGee was just curious, he would have been too.

"I miss her too Tony." McGee said.

"You might miss her, but I love her." Tony replied softly, so softly McGee barely heard him. And no more was said after that, McGee gave him a puzzled look and he was going to say something but he thought he should just leave it at that. He felt it was a shame Tony and Kate never got to know how each felt about the other. He made a mental note not to let that happen to himself.

**So, what do you think? Please review. **


End file.
